mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rafaela/Guide
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Recommendation Sets |-|Default Build= Enchanted talisman.png|Enchanted Talisman|link=Enchanted Talisman Magic Shoes.png|Magic Shoes|link=Magic Shoes Glowing wand.png|Glowing Wand|link=Glowing Wand Courage bulwark.png|Courage Bulwark|link=Courage Bulwark Ice Queen Wand.png|Ice Queen Wand|link=Ice Queen Wand Blood wings.png|Blood Wings|link=Blood Wings Holy Crystal.png|Holy Crystal|link=Holy Crystal Enchanted talisman.png|Enchanted Talisman|link=Enchanted Talisman Arcane boots.png|Arcane Boots|link=Arcane Boots Glowing wand.png|Glowing Wand|link=Glowing Wand Devil Tears.png|Divine Glaive|link=Divine Glaive Blood wings.png|Blood Wings|link=Blood Wings Enchanted talisman.png|Enchanted Talisman|link=Enchanted Talisman Magic Shoes.png|Magic Shoes|link=Magic Shoes Glowing wand.png|Glowing Wand|link=Glowing Wand Ice Queen Wand.png|Ice Queen Wand|link=Ice Queen Wand Courage bulwark.png|Courage Bulwark|link=Courage Bulwark Immortality.png|Immortality|link=Immortality |-|User Build= Team Buff: * Enchanted Talisman * Magic Shoes * Courage Bulwark * Fleeting Time * Ice Queen Wand * Concentrated Energy Note: You can sell your boots when in late game. After selling boots, choose to buy. * Astral Wand * Oracle Gear Set 2: * Enchanted Talisman * Magic Shoes * Concentrated Energy * Fleeting Time * Calamity Scythe * Blood Wings Gear Set 3: * Magic Shoes * Enchanted Talisman * Blood Wings * Holy Crystal * Ice Queen Wand * Courage Bulwark Recommended Spells: * Healing * Weaken * Flicker Recommended Emblems: * Mage * Support Pros and Cons Pros: * Very good in sustain * Good crowd control * Good buffs Cons: * Squishy, compare to other support * Low mobility (aside from passive) * Focus fired in most matches Tactics using Rafaela * Her Light of Retribution can reveal from bushes that they hide from, but it's only 1 second to go invisible. * Rafaela has great advantages in pushing lane, keeping restoring team’s HP and costing damage to enemies by frequent use of skills. * You only need to be aware of being ambushed by enemy assassins at the cross of road or in the bushes. * After upgrading to level 4, Rafaela needs to keep circling around with enemies throughout battlefield. Follow your teammates and do not go out alone, otherwises you can only become a moving ‘At the moment’ for enemies when you encounter them. * As a hero lacking of damage burst, the most important thing in team fight is to survive. Thus, Rafaela should hide behind the team. * When the front lines engage, pay attention to teammates’ HP. Use first skill to deal damage and lower enemies movement speed; use ultimate skill to control and stun, enhancing chances of dealing damages for your team. Do not use ultimate skill only to get the skills for yourself. * If the battle is dominated by allied team, then cast the ultimate skill as a beginning movement, otherwise, save it for defense. * Spam your heal that is all they want from you. With Rafaela as support, most carries will play aggressively as they know they have fountain in life to support trades and some aggressive trades. * Position well so you can execute your ultimate accurately for your carries as well as your damaging abilities for crowd control. * You must think not a tank but rather a fragile hero who has unlimited sustain. Don’t go in line of fire but to remain in bush or hide yourself from being focused fire. * Communicate with your carry well. Most of your time should be spend in looking at the map to protect yourself from gank. Let the carry do the CS and you as support for utility and map awareness. Rafaela can greatly cooperate heroes Countering against Rafaela * Those with good gap-closing ability such as Freya, Alucard, Natalia, Hayabusa, Akai, etc. Once you get close contact to her, burst her to death so she will not become effective in team fight. Her heal is a big help in teamfight as this can heal all teammates with decent amount. * Most Rafaela will work on her defense so she will stay longer in the game. Make sure you have penetrating items that will tear down her defense. You can also boost your damage with high damage based equipment. Category:Rafaela Category:Hero guide